Stories: Goatsmore Havoc
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Richard and his friends had invited the Sprout Squad to hang out with them. Everything was going so perfect. That is, until they received a distress signal. There's new invaders from an unknown dimension. Who are these invaders, and what do they want? And for the record, why had no one heard of them before? Cast * Richard * Kernely * Blovy * Pealy * Apple John * Wendy * Sharp * Pepper * Grover the Great (NEW) * Rocky Tremble (NEW) * Clash Rammington (NEW) * Ginger Breeze (New) * Smash Graystone (NEW) * Melissa Belle (NEW) Story In Richard's house, Richard and some of his friends have invited the Sprout Squad over to hang out. * Wendy: Gee, thanks for inviting us, Richard. It's always nice to come hang out with you guys. * Pepper: Yeah, you guys are great! * Richard: No problem! I actually like to invite you sometimes! * Kernely: So, now that you're here guys, what can we do? * Apple John: Well, as for me, I'll go see what's in the fridge. (heads towards the fridge) * Wendy: Well, what kind of things do you guys like to do in your free time? * Pealy: A lot. For example, board games. * Richard: Sometimes we take on strolls as well. * Blovy: They're kinda boring, but yeah, we do that sometimes. * Wendy: Well, I like board games. Do you have monopoly? * Richard: Yeah, we do, Wendy! * Wendy: Well, that's my favorite board game. It's Apple John's favorite too. * Apple John: (eating some leftovers that are in the fridge) Yup! * Sharp: I guess a game of monopoly would be ok. The gang soon begins playing Monopoly. However, halfway through the game, the gang receives a distress signal coming from the city. * Richard: Ugh! I was just about to tell you about my other friends that aren't in the team! ...Oh well, looks like we have a villain to bust. * Pepper: Where is it this time? * Wendy: Looks like it's coming from the center of the city. * Apple John: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! The gang heads to the center of the city. There, they see the city being devastated by... an army of goats!? * Kernely: GOATS?! WHAT THE HECK?! I've seen crazy things happening before...but this is just over the top. * Wendy: I wasn't expecting this either, to be honest. * Apple John: Well, whatever this is, we've got to stop them! * Richard: Yeah. The gang goes to confront the goats. * Goat #1: Bah! They've brought their defenses! * Goat #2: No need to worry! Bah! We can take 'em down! * Apple John: Here we go! * Sharp: Hmph! * Pepper: Yeah, let's go! The gang begins fighting the goats. Richard slashes a goat, hurting it. The goat rams into Richard, knocking him into a wall, and then charges into him again, dealing heavy damage. * Wendy: Richard, are you ok? * Richard: Yeah, I'm fine. (blushes) Kernely lobs flaming butter at many goats. Some of them get defeated by the flaming butter, but many of them are still running around, ramming into the gang. Another one is heading towards Richard, but Wendy creates a magic forcefield around Richard and herself, stopping the goat from hitting them. * Wendy: These goats are tough. We have to be careful. * Pepper: Their charge attacks are very powerful. We have to avoid them at all costs. * Blovy: Huh... Blovy notices a goat charging after her. She has enough time to dodge it before it hits her. * Pealy: Nice one, Blovy! (shoots peanuts at goats) Another goat rams into Pealy from behind, dealing heavy damage. Blovy sees a few other goats charging towards her. Sharp steps in, and the goats ram into him, which doesn't harm Sharp much, but does lots of damage to the goats, that are harmed by the endurian's sharp exterior. * Sharp: Hmph, nice try. * Blovy: Thanks, Sharp! * Sharp: No problem. * Wendy: These goats aren't stopping! * Pepper: What if we try a different approach? Pepper flies up to some of the goats, and spooks them away. The goats all start running around, panicking in fear. * Apple John: Now's the time! Let's finish 'em! Richard throws snowflake blades, Kernely lobs flaming butter, Pealy shoots peanuts and Blovy blows mini tornadoes, Apple John shoots apple cores, Wendy shoots magic blasts, Sharp rolls into them, and Pepper shoots ghost blasts, which are all directed at the goats. Soon, all of the goats have been defeated. * Pepper: Woohoo! We did it! * Apple John: We sure did! * Sharp: But where did these goats come from? * Blovy: Imagine if they came all from a barn full of hostile animal groups. * Wendy: I don't think so. If they did, they wouldn't have sent only goats. * Apple John: Why don't we follow them? * Kernely: Yeah, sounds like a good idea! * Wendy: Let's do that, then. The gang follows the goats as they retreat. However, they see that once the goats exit the city, they come across a strange portal. * Kernely: Huh, that portal reminds me of the portal Cynthia came out of that one time... * Wendy: It looks like an interdimensional portal. * Pepper: Uh? * Wendy: You know, a portal to another dimension. * Pepper: Oh! * Apple John: Are you saying those goats come from another dimension? * Wendy: Most likely. * Apple John: Well, in that case, whoever sent them to attack us must be there! * Richard: I have to agree with you, Apple John. * Wendy: Let's go then! * Sharp: We must find out who's behind this attack. * Richard: Okay. Inside the portal we go! The gang enters the portal. They arrive at a place full of mountains and cliffs, so high that they can see clouds beneath them. * Blovy: HOLY-!!! We're so high up here! * Wendy: Seems so. * Sharp: So these are mountain goats apparently. * Kernely: I guess so. * Richard: Soooo...does anyone see anything below other than clouds? * Pepper: Not really. I guess we're so high up that we can't even see the ground anymore. * Kernely: Makes sense. * Pepper: So... uh... what now? * Richard: Perhaps we can try looking around and see if we can find any of the goats? They're around here, so... * Wendy: Let's do that. * Sharp: Let's continue forward and see what we can find. * Kernely: Agreed. * Richard: So, let's go! The gang continues forward. As they proceed forward, they reach the mountain top, and see a village of stone houses where it seems a lot of these goats live. * Pepper: It'a a village of goats? * Wendy: This must be the place! * Blovy: What she said. * Apple John: Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get going! The gang proceeds. As they come closer, a few goats see them, and come closer, looking a bit confused. * Goat #1: Wait a moment. Who are you guys? * Goat #2: Are they enemies? If they're enemies I'll knock 'em down! * Goat #3: Easy there pal, they may come in peace. * Kernely: I think some of them have noticed us. * Pepper: What do we do? * Wendy: I think it's best to not fight right now. Maybe there's an explanation for all of this. * Richard: True. * Goat #1: Excuse me, who are you guys? * Goat #3: They look like plants. * Goat #2: Sentient plants? How can it be? I've never seen such a thing! * Richard: We're some of the Locked Room Gang and their allies. I'm Richard, the others over here are Kernely, Pealy, Blovy and the Sprout Squad, which consists of Wendy, Pepper, Sharp, and Apple John. * Goat #1: My name is Rocky Tremble, that big guy over there (pointing at Goat #2) is Clash Rammington, and she (pointing at Goat #3) is Ginger Breeze. * Ginger Breeze: So, what brings you all here? * Richard: We need to ask one question. We saw and fought off a bunch of invader goats, so do you have any connection with those? * Rocky Tremble: Invader goats? * Ginger Breeze: Do you think "HE" might have something to do with it? * Rocky Tremble: Most likely. * Richard: No, I didn't cause it. Plus, it was in Echo Creek. * Ginger Breeze: Not you, "HIM". * Pepper: Who is him? * Rocky Tremble: Uh... Grover the Great, duh. * Richard: Huh...looks like we'd have to find him. * Kernely: When did you last see him? * Ginger Breeze: You don't even know who Grover the Great is, do you? * Richard: No. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!